


Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On Series

by JukePhantoms1124



Series: The Band Lives On [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukePhantoms1124/pseuds/JukePhantoms1124
Summary: This chapter is all Willex and takes place the night the guys are saved by Julie.  Alex finds Willie and is desperate to find a way to save him from under Caleb's control.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: The Band Lives On [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929313
Comments: 9
Kudos: 358





	Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On Series

It was the truth…they had been trying to figure out a way to free Willie from Caleb…ever since the night Alex had been saved by Julie.

When he left Julie and the guys to go find him, he teleported himself to the top of the Hollywood sign. He had hoped he’d find Willie there, sitting inside the bottom of the the first “O” in “WOOD”, but when Alex took the spot next to it, he unfortunately found it empty. He was almost positive he’d be here…this place meant a lot to the both of them…it was one of the first times they really connected.

Shortly after they met, he had thought he had been ready to see his parents…and had asked Willie to come with him. He had simply taken his hand and said, “Of course, hotdog…lead the way.”

He took him the sidewalk across the street from his house…the house he grew up in as a child. He could still see himself storming out the front door after another fight with his parents…he usually always came back, but…not that time. The last few months before he died, he had been crashing either at Reggie’s or the garage. 

He didn’t know how long he stood there staring at it and Willie never said anything…he just continued to hold his hand while he patiently waited to see what he’d do.

He thought he had been ready…but he knew as soon as he saw his house that he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t see his parents…it might have technically been twenty-six years since he came out to them…but to him it was only a year ago. The pain and betrayal were still too fresh and the thought of facing it made him even more anxious than he already was.

“Alex?” Willie finally asked when he sensed something was wrong. “Whoa…are you okay?”

He just shook his head violently. “I can’t…”

“Hey…it’s okay…deep breaths.”

“I have to get out of here.”

“Okay…okay, I know the perfect place.” He squeezed his hand and waited until their eyes met. “Just hang on.”

He had taken him here…on top of the Hollywood sign where you could see everything. At first it had startled him a bit, being up that high but after a few more coaxing from Willie, he finally felt his anxiety melt away.

He had thought of the time they spent in the museum and found himself taking a deep breath and screaming as loud as he possibly could. Willie joined in, yelling with him as if he were just as angry as he was. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Willie finally asked after the last echoes of their screams faded away.

“No,” Alex said with a sad smile. “Nothing to talk about…I’m just not ready.”

“Well…when you _are_ ready…”

“I know,” Alex said before he could finish, giving him a real smile while he tucked his hands between his knees. “Thanks for bringing me here.”

Willie grinned. “Pretty cool, right?”

Alex looked out and let out a deep sigh. “It’s amazing.”

“Someday I’ll show you…”

Alex looked over when he suddenly stopped, his brows furrowed when he noticed his usual grinning face, fall away into firm, hard line. “Willie? You okay?”

He hesitated a moment before looking back at him, smiling that bright smile. “Totally fine…I just have to run.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…just, something I have to do…no worries. But I’ll check you later?”

“Of course,” he assured him with a smile. 

He had vanished before he could say another word and at the time, he was still unsure exactly why he had to leave so soon. But now…knowing what he knew…he was being summoned by Caleb.

Alex stared at the empty spot Willie usually occupied as he tried to think of where to go when he decided to focus on Willie himself, instead of a place. He could always sense when he was at the club…as if he were pushing out, _Danger, Will Robinson_ vibes towards him.

He wasn’t feeling that now, so he went with his gut and held onto the imagine of him as he vanished. He reappeared on the Santa Monica pier and took a moment to blink in the surroundings. Despite the fact that it was late, people still were about as they walked around him, oblivious of his presence. 

When he finally spotted the back of Wille sitting on a park bench, he let out a sigh of relief…and then rolled his eyes when he realized what he was looking at.

He slowly walked over towards him, stopping just behind the park bench. “Really?”

Willie twisted in his seat…his eyes widened with surprise when he saw him. “Alex?”

“You think you lost me forever and the place you go to mourn and pine for me is a hot dog stand?”

“Alex!” he said again, but this time with pure joy as he hurdled over the back of the bench and flung himself in his arms.

Alex met him just as aggressively as he hugged him hard, burying his face in Willie’s neck. “I’m sure racking up the hugs today,” he murmured and then closed his eyes as he relished in the feel of him. “This one’s my favorite.”

“How are you here?” his voice muffled and cracked with emotion. He reluctantly pulled away and looked up at him. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Well…I missed you, too,” Alex said with a grin.

“It’s not funny, Alex,” he said with a slight panic in his voice. “Why didn’t you crossover?”

“Playing at the Orpheum wasn’t our unfinished business,” he said with a shrug. 

“But…that means…oh, Alex…you guys had to go to Caleb.”

Alex smiled as he twisted his arm out towards him, exposing the inside of his forearm. “Nope.”

Willie immediately took his arm, shaking his head in disbelief as his thumb brushed the spot where the stamp used to be. “I don’t understand.”

“It was Julie,” he said, smiling softly when he looked up at him. “She saved us.”

“Julie?” he repeated in awe as he shook his head. “But how? She is just a lifer.”

“She’s more than that, Willie…at least to _us_ …there’s a reason she can see us…there’s a reason everyone can see us when we play with her.”

“You guys share a connection with her…through your music?”

“That’s part of it, or at least what started it…” He sighed in annoyance when someone walked through him. “It’s too crowded here…let’s go to Hollywood.”

After a quick nod from Willie, they both vanished and reappeared inside of their “O” a moment later. “Much better,” Alex said as he took a moment to enjoy the peace and quiet.

“How did Julie save you from Caleb’s stamp?” Willie asked looking towards the horizon before finally turning towards him. “It shouldn’t have been possible…I’ve never heard of anything like that happening.”

“Who’s to say what’s impossible?” Alex said with a smile. “The fact is…after we preformed at The Orpheum…which was awesome by the way.”

Willie conjured up a smile. “I have no doubt…I wish I could have been there.”

“Me too,” he said as he took his hand. “Anyway…Julie found us in the garage…we were all on the floor, we could feel we didn’t have much time left. The performance…as amazing as it was…took a lot out of us.”

Willie just squeezed his hand and continued to listen. “When Julie realized we didn’t cross over and after she saw us get jolted again, she begged us to go to Caleb…that it was better than not existing…but, we wouldn’t do it…and what Luke said to Julie was true…no music was worth playing without her…and then she hugged him…I thought I was going to see her fall right through him, but she didn’t…he caught her and was hugging him back.”

“Are you serious?” When Alex simply nodded, Willie’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates. “She can touch Luke now?”

“Not just Luke, but all of us.” He let out a laugh and shook his head…he still couldn’t believe it. “It was the most amazing thing…Luke started to glow…his entire body was like this bright beacon of light…he said he felt stronger. Julie motioned Reggie and I over and when the four of us hugged…we began to glow like Luke. The pain just slipped away, and our stamps lifted off our skin and floated away. I can’t explain it, Willie…but she saved us.”

“I never thought that would be possible,” Willie began as he shifted towards him. “But I’m glad Julie found a way…I will always be grateful to her.” 

He then leaned over for a hug which Alex happily intercepted as he slipped his arms around his waist. “I still can’t believe it…I didn’t think I was going to see you again.”

“Me either.” He finally pulled back smiling his bright smile. “Julie must be one incredible lifer to have broken Caleb’s curse.”

Alex suddenly straightened. “Wait…what if Julie can help you the way she helped us?”

Willie sadly shook his head. “I don’t think that’s the way it works, Alex.”

“Why not? You said it herself, she must be very special…why wouldn’t she be able to help you?”

“She’s connected to you, Reggie and Luke…not me. She couldn’t even see me when we got together to go over the plan to get you into the Orpheum.”

“Yeah, but…maybe she can do something? I…we have to find a way, Willie…it’s not fair that your soul is trapped by him.”

“Why not? I’m the one that agreed to it…I have no one to blame but myself.”

“You and I both know that’s _not_ true, Willie…he manipulated you, just like he did with us...it’s what he _does_.”

“Believe me…I know that better than anyone…but it won’t work, Alex. Julie seems like an amazing person, but we don’t have that connection…not the way she does with you and the guys.” He lifted his arm to show it to him. “I don’t have a stamp, Alex…do you know why?”

Alex shook his head. “No.”

“It’s because I agreed to join his little cult right away…he made it sound so wonderful that I didn’t even hesitate. I have a little freedom as long as I continue to remain faithful to him and do as he says…but the _minute_ I defy him in any way…I will get that stamp. And if I do, there is no going back…he doesn’t believe in second chances.”

Shocked to the core, Alex curled his fingers over his forearm. “I had no idea, Willie…I thought I knew what you were risking…helping us, but…you shouldn’t have done it.”

“Of course I should have, and I don’t regret it,” Willie said as he placed his hand over his. “You’re worth the risk.”

Alex felt his heart turn in his chest when he heard his own words said back to him. “Willie…this isn’t over, okay? We’re going to find a way…you may not have a stamp, but he still has some pull to you…I can see it in your face when he comes calling.”

“It’s so strong…”

“Connections can be broken…just like curses, so we’ll find a way…we will find your Julie.”

Willie smiled at that. “My Julie?”

“Yes…your version of my Julie…she may not be the one to save you, but maybe there’s another lifer out there who can.”

“You think so?” Willie asked with the slightest hint of hope.

“I have to believe it…this can’t be it for you, Willie…you deserve better.”

Willie smiled as he linked his fingers with his. “Okay, hotdog…let’s go find my Julie.”


End file.
